E agora?
by Mady Potter Cullen
Summary: Será que enquanto o Michael está no Japão, ele realmente esqueceu a Mia?
1. Avião

E agora?

**Nada me pertence. Tudo é da Meg Cabot, e se eu tivesse o Michael ia prender ele em uma sala e nunca mais soltar. è_e**

_Sinopse: Nós só temos a versão da Mia, de como foi a viajem do Michael. Sabemos que ela deixou de ser vegetariana e da sua quase uma semana com o pijama de flanela da Hello Kitty. Mas como será que foi para o Michael? Será que ele realmente a esqueceu?_

**Capitulo 1.**

Eu nunca pensei que iria escrever um diário. Eu, Michael Moscovitz, nunca pensei que fosse escrever um diário. Isso é coisa que a Mia faz, não eu. Mas, exatamente por culpa da Mia, eu estou escrevendo um diário.

Agora mesmo eu estou dentro de um avião que vai para o Japão. É, para o Japão. E porque o Japão? Quando a Mia estava na Genovia nas férias, para não ficar somente pensando nela, eu comecei a montar um robô. Mas não um simples robô, ele é um braço mecânico que pode fazer uma cirurgia no coração sem todos os riscos que normalmente tem. Meu projeto foi comprado por uma empresa japonesa, e eu vou ficar milionário se ele funcionar. E a idéia principal, era para que eu não ficasse abaixo da Mia, já que ela é uma princesa e eu não passo de um universitário. Mas não, a Mia tinha que estragar tudo, além de dar um piti, e até agora eu não sei o porque disso, só porque eu transei com a Judith Gershner antes mesmo de a gente pensar em ter um relacionamento. Mas quando eu fui lá na AEHS tentar me explicar de um erro que eu sequer cometi, ela estava beijando o J.P. Eu sei que ele sempre foi apaixonado pela Mia, só ela não percebe que as pessoas gostam dela. Mas ela estava lá, e foi como se os nossos dois anos de namoro não tivessem significado nada para ela.

E agora eu estou indo em direção ao Japão, para conseguir fama e fortuna e mostrar que eu mereço a Mia, sendo que nós nem estamos mais juntos. Afinal, ela está com o J.P. não está? Afinal, foi por isso que ela quis falar comigo aquele dia, que não iria esperar pra sempre por mim. Que eu poderia arrumar uma Clarinetista ou algo assim. Mas eu sei, a Mia é e sempre será o meu primeiro amor, eu sei que eu nunca vou conseguir achar em nenhuma outra mulher, que tenha o cheiro que ela tem na cabeça. É, o cheiro do cabelo da Mia é incrível, eu reparei isso, pois sempre ela estava cheirando o meu pescoço vai lá saber o porque.

Pois é. Agora a Mia só quer ser minha amiga. Como eu vou poder ligar pra ela? E se ela começar a falar de seus passeios com o J.P.? mesmo sem querer me machucar? E se quando eu voltar no ano que vem, ela esteja noiva dele? Afinal a avó maluca dela ama esse menino, e nunca me aceitou. Tenho certeza que ela acha que ele é um melhor consorte do que eu jamais seria.

Mas e se ficar longe de mim é o que a Mia realmente quer? Afinal ela arrancou com tanto gosto o colar que eu dei pra ela, o colar que ela nunca tirou do pescoço, o colar que agora está arrebentado dentro da minha carteira.

E agora?


	2. Tsukuba

**Nada me pertence. Tudo é da Meg Cabot, e se eu tivesse o Michael ia prender ele em uma sala e nunca mais soltar. è_e**

Capitulo 2.

Acabei de me alojar, arrumar tudo em um quarto um pouco parecido com o que eu tinha na universidade. Só que do outro lado do mundo. E exatamente do outro lado do mundo, tive o maior choque da minha vida, eu liguei o meu computador e como aqui tem rede wireless, logo fiquei conectado na internet. E a primeira coisa que eu vejo, é uma matéria com os seguintes dizeres:

"_**PRINCESA MAGOADA ENTRONTRA NOVO AMOR.**_

_Parece que o fim chegou para a princesa Mia Thermopolis (da Genovia), que mora aqui em Nova York, e o seu namorado de longa dataa, Michael Moscovitz, aluno da Universidade de Colimbia (e plebeu)._

_Segundo boatos, Moscovitz teria assinado um contrato de um ano com uma empresa japonesa robótica localizada em Tsukuba, onde trabalhará em um projeto altamente sigiloso._

_Mas parece que Vossa Alteza Real não está sofrendo tanto assim por seu amor perdido – nem perdendo tempo antes de voltar ao mercado. Seu ex-bonitão foi substituído por um homem misterioso que acompanhou a jovem representante da realeza a uma apresentação do espetáculo da Broadway _A Bela e a Fera_, que está há um bom tempo em cartaz, na sexta-feira à noite. Fontes que não quiseram se identificar dizem que o rapaz não é ninguém menos do que John Paul Reynolds-Albenathy IV, filho do promotor e produtor John Paul Reynolds-Albenathy III._

_Uma pessoa que também esteve na platéia do espetáculo e viu o jovem casal em seu camarote particular afirmou: 'Com certeza pareciam bem íntimos lá.' Outra espectadora afirmou: 'Eles formam um casal muito bonito. Os dois são tão altos e loiros...'_

_Quando procuramos um porta-voz do palácio real da Genovia para obter uma declaração, recebemos o seguinte comunicado: 'Não fazemos comentários sobre a vida pessoal da princesa.'_"

Era exatamente o que eu precisava para começar bem no Japão. Fui olhar meus e-mails, e tem um da Mia que falava assim:

**FTLOUIE: Michael, aquilo que você viu na aula não é a realidade. Me desculpa, quando você chegar espero que você me ligue para que nós possamos nos resolver.**

**Com amor, Mia.**

Mas depois do que eu li, não sei bem o que é a verdade. Afinal, se ela estivesse triste, ela iria passar a noite em casa vendo algum filme com o Fat Louie, e não em um musical, o musical preferido dela, com o cara que ela tinha beijado.

Acho realmente que ela falou sério sobre não me esperar para sempre. Agora eu não sei mais o que fazer, nem o que pensar. Acho que terminar deve ser a solução, para que ela não fique infeliz lá, e quando eu voltar, quem sabe eu não consigo ter minha chance de volta.

É, e agora?

-

_n/a: essa é a minha primeira fic de O diário da princesa, a inspiração surgiu quando eu terminei de ler o 9º livro da série, espero que vocês gostem e comentem (:_

_xoxo_

_Mady_


End file.
